


Folds

by Recourse



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Tython, a pureblood Sith, awakens to find Kira standing in her doorway after their defeat of the Emperor. Kira has a few questions about her species, and decides to use them as an opportunity to get a little closer to her Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folds

Kileqa awoke to a sliver of light entering her room and a figure leaning in the doorway. Her yellow eyes flickered in and out as she blinked, trying to figure out who had interrupted her uneasy dreams, but soon the swoop of Kira’s hair became obvious in the silhouette. Even with her face in shadow, Kileqa could feel Kira’s eyes on her, fixating on the exposed red flesh between the cups of her bra.

“Heeeeeeey,” Kira slurred, taking the first step into her room. “Hero of Tython.”

Kileqa squinted, trying to take stock. “Are you drunk?” she asked.

“We jus’ killed _the Emperor_. I’m ‘lowed to get drunk,” Kira protested. “He was such a jerk. Bad dad.”

“That’s an understatement,” Kileqa said, unable to hide a little smile despite the strange tingling in her stomach. As Kira stepped further into the room and her position shifted, it became clear that she was wearing only the outer cloak of her robes, tied around her waist like a bathrobe. The door closed behind Kira, and for a moment the two were in darkness -- but with a wavy tremor in the Force, the ceiling light spread a low orange light across the distance between them. Kira wavered for a moment, as though the simple Force trick was enough to exhaust her after such a long day.

“Kira,” Kileqa said after a moment, “Why are you...”

“Critical mission’s over. Galaxy’s not gonna blow up. Wanted to—y’know, it’s like, all we do is train and train and we don’t ever talk or just sit and be with each other. And you’re my — friend,” Kira mumbled. She shuffled over and carefully crawled up next to Kileqa as she sat up, nervously clutching the covers to her waist. “And I’m...curious.”

“About what?” Kileqa had a feeling she knew exactly what — she knew neither of them had missed the moments during sparring when their eyes would lock for too long, or the times in battle where they’d pulled one another from certain death and held on tight to each other.

Kira settled in next to her, laying on her side. “These.” She waved her hand over the V-shaped folds that ran down Kileqa’s upper chest. “Seen ‘em in...in your training outfit, you know? The v-neck. What are they?”

“I—I don’t know,” Kileqa said, feeling blood rush to her face. “They’re — I think most purebloods have them, but, you know, I was taken from the Empire so long ago, no one ever told me—”

“I wondered a lot,” Kira continued undeterred, “what it’d be like to touch them.”

Kileqa swallowed, staring into Kira’s cloudy but searching eyes. Kira’s hand hovered over her chest, waiting for permission. Kileqa took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and nodded. What harm was there in sating Kira’s curiosity? _There isn’t anything wrong about this_ , she told herself as she waited for Kira’s touch. _It’s just an innocent question about my species._

Still, she gasped as Kira’s fingers tentatively grazed her skin, slipping up and down through the folds. “Sorry,” Kira whispered, “Does it hurt?”

“N-no,” Kileqa stammered, sinking down a little against the headboard. “Just—it’s strange. No one’s ever...”

“They feel softer than I thought.” Kira kept stroking, parting the folds slightly as she ran her fingers through them. “I always thought that they were hardened, stuck there. So the ones on your wrists, are they like this too?”

“They’re—a little tighter.” Kileqa tried to ignore the static-electricity tingles coming off of Kira’s fingertips as they explored her body. “They don’t sort of...jiggle, even if I don’t have my wristbands on.”

“Mmm.” Kira didn’t seem terribly interested in moving to Kileqa’s wrists to feel them, however. Instead, her fingers moved up Kileqa’s neck, slowly inching along her strong jawline. “And what about these?” she asked as a finger traced the sharp edges of her left eyebrow spur.

“C-cartilage,” Kileqa answered, feeling herself shake now and trying to control herself, trying to ignore the anticipation building in her gut as she stared at Kira’s flushed face. “L-like your nose.”

“And what about these?” Kira repeated, two fingers moving to Kileqa’s dark, almost purple lips. “What do they feel like?”

Kileqa’s heart pounded against her ribs as Kira leaned over her. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and waited, feeling Kira’s body heat against her through the covers, the tremble in Kira’s fingers as they moved to grab her waist. When their lips finally met, Kileqa’s arm shot out from under the covers and pulled Kira against her. Kileqa didn’t want the kiss to end, but she didn’t have much experience in such things, and found that she had to break away just to breathe.

Kira tossed back her hair. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” she said quietly, running her hand down Kileqa’s jawline again.

“Me too,” Kileqa admitted, turning her head away. She flexed her fingers on Kira’s back. “I—I just never thought we could actually...”

“We jus’ killed _the Emperor_ ,” Kira repeated, planting a kiss under Kileqa’s chin. “The Jedi don’t get to fire us anymore.”

Kileqa grinned, closing her eyes again and reveling in the quiet attention that Kira was giving to her body, fingers dancing over her chest, her shoulders, her collarbone. She felt the bed shift as Kira straddled her, then lifted her up to a sitting position to kiss her again. Kira’s fingers stopped at the clasp of her bra, and she drew back for a moment, a question in her eyes. Kileqa’s mouth went dry as she thought of what could happen if she let those wandering hands do what they wished, and again a purple blush came to her cheeks. She looked down and away from Kira’s gaze, and as a hand came up to stroke her short black hair, she nodded forcefully.

“A—am I going too fast?” Kira asked, drawing back and putting her hands on Kileqa’s waist. “I’m just—I’ve wanted—I’m drunk,” she admitted, running a hand through her hair. “It’s just, you’re so—”

Kileqa pulled her close and kissed her again, savoring the taste of whatever terrible liquor Kira had managed to scour up from the Coruscant spaceport. “Please,” she murmured as they broke apart, taking one of Kira’s hands and putting it to her breast. “I want this. If—If I want you to stop, I’ll say.”

Kira let out a nervous laugh. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“Keep waiting for me to say yes,” KIleqa added quickly. “I-I really like that.”

“Is that so.” Kira leaned forward and kissed her, squeezing Kileqa’s breast as she did so. A tiny moan escaped Kileqa as Kira’s thumb circled her nipple, pushing through the thin material of her bra. She wrapped her arms around Kira, pulling her closer, wanting to feel their bodies pressed together. Kira’s hand slipped behind her back and clumsily tugged at the clasp as Kileqa rested her head on Kira’s shoulder, savoring the wait. Finally Kira let out a grunt of frustration, and with a small push of Force the clasp unhooked. Kileqa giggled as Kira lifted the bra over her head and tossed it on the floor, unable to stop herself as she saw the very concentrated look on Kira’s face. Kira looked offended for a moment, but her look softened as her eyes traveled down Kileqa’s bare chest and then back up to her sharp-toothed smile.

“You’ve got em here, too,” Kira murmured as her finger circled the whorls of skin that surrounded Kileqa’s dark nipples. Kileqa shuddered and bit her lip, feeling the folds’ soft movement, the way they fell back in place as Kira explored. “Are they more sensitive?”

“I w-wouldn’t know,” Kileqa gasped as Kira’s head sank to her chest. “I-I’ve never been a h-hum—oh.” Kileqa lost her grip on words as Kira’s tongue swirled. She lay back and gripped the back of Kira’s hair, panting as jolts of pleasure shot through her body. As Kira’s hand reached up to play with her other breast, Kileqa moaned, feeling a trickling, warm sensation building between her legs. She wanted to tell Kira to go lower, to grab her hand and show her where it belonged, but the thought of rushing things _now_ after so much time when they’d never even touched seemed just as insane as waiting for Kira to get there on her own. She was granted a reprieve from this dilemma as Kira’s lips captured hers again, hands still kneading her breasts as they rocked against each other. Kileqa lost herself in Kira’s mouth, their tongues intertwining, Kira exploring Kileqa’s sharp canines to the point that Kileqa worried she’d draw blood before Kira backed away.

Kileqa sat up, reaching for the tiny sash that was all that held Kira’s robe together. In the dim light she could see the little patch of brown hair between Kira’s legs, and wondered how much of this she’d planned before now. “Did you walk around the ship like this?” she teased as she undid the knot and pushed the robe aside to reveal Kira’s pink nipples. “I bet Doc would like that.”

“Sssshut up,” Kira muttered even as Kileqa’s searching hands reached for her chest. “Nobody’s _up_. No one _saw_.”

“Mhmm.” Kileqa took hold of Kira’s robe and rolled it off her shoulders.

“I was already naked,” Kira continued despite Kileqa’s kiss to her neck. “I w-was trying to...take care of myself, but I w-wanted you, and...” She put her head on Kileqa’s shoulder. “You killed him. I love you.”

Kileqa froze, her hands on Kira’s naked back, wanting to pull her close but unable to process those six words. “Kira...” was all she could manage.

“Did I kill the mood?” Kira mumbled into her shoulder. “I’ve just, I’ve loved you since the Oppressor, and it’s just been so hard not to...to keep trying to...” She sniffed. “You freed me there, but now I’m really safe. Because of you. Because you’re a good Jedi, and here I am, sneaking into your room, feeling you up—”

Kileqa took her and kissed her then, pushing on her neck, the small of her back, trying to say without words that Kira was just as much a Jedi as she. _Maybe even better_ , she thought as she stroked Kira’s back, _because at least you feel a little guilty about this._

“I love you too,” was what she said aloud, wiping the beginnings of tears from Kira’s eyes. “And you know,” Kileqa added, her hands traveling down Kira’s front, “that I don’t do things halfway.” Kira took in a sharp breath as Kileqa tentatively grabbed her breasts, worrying for a moment about the sharpness and lengths of her nails, and whether she should be more gentle, and—

“Squeeze,” Kira panted, closing her eyes and putting her hands over Kileqa’s to show her what she wanted. Kileqa obeyed, eliciting a sigh of contentment from Kira. Kileqa leaned forward, letting Kira wrap her arms around her as she carefully thumbed her nipples, feeling them harden under her touch. While Kira hummed a little bit, Kileqa still didn’t feel like she was doing enough, confirmed by a low laugh. “You, uh, haven’t done this before, have you?”

Kileqa blushed and turned away, dropping her hands to Kira’s waist. “Sorry,” she murmured. “Never.”

“You’re doing fine, it’s just that you’re so nervous,” Kira said quickly, brushing Kileqa’s hair behind her ear. “I can take the lead this time, okay? You don’t have to charge in like you always do.”

Kileqa breathed a sigh of relief as Kira pushed her down and kissed her softly. Her back was killing her anyway; the fight with the Emperor still persisted in her muscles. For a moment the need in her gut subsided and she was able to simply enjoy Kira, the way her hands gripped her wrists and held them to her sides, the shine of her eyes in the low light as their kiss broke. But as Kira’s hands slid down her body to her hips, thumbs tucking under the waistband of her underwear, she shivered. Kira looked into her eyes, and she gave a quick nod answered by a smile.

Kira rolled the covers off of Kileqa’s legs, fingers sliding along her inner thighs. As Kira leaned back over her, she brought one hand up between Kileqa’s legs, softly pressing on all that separated Kileqa from total nudity. Even as Kileqa shuddered with excitement, she was grateful that Kira wasn’t in a hurry, and that she had each kiss they shared as a moment to decide how much further she wanted this to go.

She gasped as Kira’s fingers suddenly hooked under her panties and pulled them to the side of her slit, the ship’s air cool compared to her inner heat. Kira kept her hand on the side of her thigh and blurted out, “Sorry, are you not—did you—” Kileqa simply put her arms around Kira and pulled her against her as tight as she could, and whispered in her ear, “Keep going.”

Kira tentatively slid her middle finger into Kileqa’s lower lips, kissing her neck as she did so. Kileqa let out a little groan at the slick sounds she was making, wanting desperately for Kira to stop this teasing and go straight for where all her nerves were firing. Luckily, Kira seemed to get the message just by listening to Kileqa’s breathing, and started circling her clit, lightly at first. As Kileqa urged, “Faster,” Kira picked up the pace, leaning up to kiss Kileqa and cup her breast with her other hand at the same time. Kileqa moaned into Kira’s mouth, nails digging into Kira’s back, toes curling as her orgasm built within her. Just as she was sure the release would come any second now, all contact with Kira vanished. “Nooo,” Kileqa complained, opening her eyes to discover that Kira had pulled back and started sliding down the bed, her hands reaching up to grasp the waistband of Kileqa’s soaked underwear.

As she pulled it down Kileqa’s legs, Kira purred at the sight of Kileqa’s bare crotch. “And here too,” she said, leaving the panties at Kileqa’s knees and running her fingers through the v-shaped folds above her aching mound. “It’s like they’re showing my tongue where to go,” she added with a laugh, sending a fresh shiver down Kileqa’s spine.

“Please,” Kileqa begged, squirming as Kira finally pulled her last piece of clothing off her feet. She spread her legs as soon as they were free and latched onto Kira’s hair as she put her head between them. As Kira’s tongue pushed between her lips and up under her hood, Kileqa felt the pressure inside her flare up to a breaking point. She threw her head back, grabbed her own breasts and tried as hard as she could to usher it along, to finally bring out all the sexual tension of the last few months out and release it at last, to—

Her back arched as she came, letting out a long, high-pitched moan as her legs trembled and shook. She wrapped her legs around Kira’s torso and squeezed herself until the quake started to subside, aftershocks sending shivers through her body as Kira pushed up to lay on her chest. Kira hummed contentedly, drawing circles on Kileqa’s stomach as she fought to get her breathing back under control. Kira’s every little touch contracted her lungs, sent another small wave of pleasure through her, but Kileqa wasn’t about to push her away. Finally, she wrapped her arms around Kira and kissed her.

“I love you,” she managed, her voice hoarse and small. Kira just tucked her head under Kileqa’s chin and kissed her neck, shifting herself to Kileqa’s side rather than lying on top of her. A hand idly ran up and down Kileqa’s body, grazing nipples, folds, lips, sending little giggles through her. In time even this stopped, Kira simply resting her hand on a breast and nuzzling into Kileqa’s shoulder, eyes closed.

“Do you want me to...” Kileqa said quietly, drumming her fingers on Kira’s shoulder.

“In the morning,” Kira mumbled into Kileqa’s shoulder. “Made you come. Happy now. I’ll teach you later.”

Kileqa felt a little thrill in her stomach at the thought, but simply kissed Kira’s forehead and lifted the covers over the two of them with a quick flick of her fingers. As she faded back into sleep, her dreams were no longer uneasy, but full of warmth and hope.

 

 


End file.
